Woodclaw
Woodclaw is a fawn tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Personality She undoubtedly suffers from Middle Child Syndrome, causing her to be the bratty one of the litter. She is a strong, independent woman who don't need no man, and has the attitude of a fox, constantly sassafrassing anybody and everything, whether it be cat or dog, bird or tree, apprentice or leader. She always finds the black humor in eVeRyThInG, and uses this skill to encourage and make her Clanmates laugh when it counts. She is a blunt cat, saying the truth simply and most of the time rudely and harsh, which may cause the faint of heart to shy away from her - which she doesn't mind at all, if they can't handle her, she WON'T deal with them! She has pretty much accepted and come to terms with the fact that she isn't fully Clan blooded, but she'd like to see a cat dare question her validity and right to live in her Clan, or, StarClan forbid, call her a disloyal cat. She's far more direct and open about her feelings than most of her siblings; while one of the others might hesitate or worry about how cats view them, if Woodclaw has any misgivings, she will just waltz right up to a cat and ask them what they think of her. She doesn't make any effort to hide how she feels about others, either, being very upfront and honest if she does or does not like someone, and not backing down if questioned or criticized. While she is blunt and comes off as harsh at times, she has no regrets about living her life honestly, and hates liars and manipulators with a passion due to her own beliefs. She appreciates honesty more than flattery, and is actually more likely to get along with a cat who criticizes her on occasion and says what they think than she would with an overly friendly or nice cat. This is her normally - when she gets angry is a different story. She won't hesitate to snap at a cat that puts a toe out of line, and deal out her own sort of punishment swiftly and without remorse. If a cat angers her enough and/or calls her disloyal for any reason, she will lash out cold, long string of verbal abuse that'd probably make an elder roll over dead. She won't exactly be 'sorry' when (not if) she gets in trouble, but carry out the punishment nonetheless - it's 'whatever.' Once you get on her good side, you are on her good side and will treat you like a friend, which is just a little more complimenting and a little less abrasive, until you do something like betray the Clan (since she IS conscious of her rogue blood - if SHE can be loyal without having full Clan blood, other Clan cats have NO reason to not be as, if not more, loyal than her) or hurt her siblings. She has no qualms with spending time by herself, as she enjoys solitude now and then, but she will gladly accept the company of those that she's deemed "acceptable." For romance, as stated, she's a strong, independent woman who don't need no man or woman, BUT if she can find a someone who can keep up with her pace, she'd think about having the label of "mates" - though it' have to be an 'ABSOULUTELY NO PDA FOR ANY REASON WHATSOEVER' sort of thing. As for kits... she COULD be a mother, but definitely not until a while; she needs a lot of time to make FUN of queens before actually having kits of her own, if she would be willing to have them at all, that is.